De cuando comenzó el final
by Domidomo S
Summary: Se sintió harta de ver cómo es que su mundo se desmoronaba conforme pasaban los días, como es que cada grupo o aldea que intentaba salvar caía a manos de digimons tiranos, controlados por los humanos que creían que a la fuerza del más poderoso era como se podían conquistar mundos. "Para el torneo: Escribe a partir de una premisa, del foro Proyecto 1-8"


_**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. No hago esto con fines de lucro._

Para el torneo "Escribe a partir de una premisa" del foro Proyecto 1-8

* * *

 **DE CUANDO COMENZÓ EL FINAL**

Miró al cielo amplio y escampado, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lo veía con tanta claridad, se preguntó a si misma desde cuando había vuelto a encontrarse esperando. Le dolía que incluso Wizardmon ya no estuviera a su lado. La situación no le sorprendía. Pero había aprendido a creer en los milagros, en el compañerismo y eso era justamente lo que le hacía falta aunque le costara aceptarlo, más bien, aunque se negara a aceptarlo.

Sintió un ligero ardor en la espalda y regresó a su realidad, escuchó los cañonazos a lo lejos a pesar de contar con el cielo limpio y volteó a ver a su agresor, al menos esta vez no se trataba de Myotismon pero si de un personaje similar, en su condición no podía hacer demasiado. Al inicio de la revuelta había querido resistirse, buscarla a ella o a cualquiera de los demás, pero tras meses y meses de intentarlo nunca pudo conseguir demasiado, ni siquiera establecer algún tipo de contacto, siempre que lo intentaba era como darse un tope contra la pared.

Se sintió harta de ver cómo es que su mundo se desmoronaba conforme pasaban los días, como es que cada grupo o aldea que intentaba salvar caía a manos de digimons tiranos, controlados por los humanos que creían que a la fuerza del más poderoso era como se podían conquistar mundos.

Nunca supieron (ni ella ni ninguno de sus compañeros digimons) de dónde, o cómo, o por qué aparecieron esos digimons, pero tomaron todo lo que pudieron. Ni siquiera sabía si tenían un líder en común o eran varios con intereses diferentes, nadie sabía nada. Lo único que tenían claro era que buscaban poder dominar ambos mundos.

Todo perdió sentido en su cabeza en el momento en que sus compañeros desaparecieron. Uno por uno, el primero fue Agumon, por terco, por forzarse a digievolucionar, pero como a todos Taichi le hizo falta y no logró más que morir a manos del enemigo. A partir de eso los demás se desperdigaron por el digimundo y nadie supo más de los demás. Todo se había descompuesto, ahora los digimons sólo servían para ser esclavos, vendidos a los humanos para llenar el vacío que tuvieran en sus vidas, o al menos era lo que había podido escuchar como justificación a los digimons que tenía como líderes. O al menos eso era con los más pequeños. Los digimons con un poco más de fuerza eran empleados para cazar a los más pequeños. Su única esperanza era que al vender a los digimons en el mundo humano era asegurarle a la mayoría un lugar a salvo de tanta violencia.

Pensó de nueva cuenta en Hikari y en como ella la sostenía entre sus brazos. ¿Valdría la pena seguir esperando? ¿Llegaría algún día? Todos los días se hacía la misma pregunta y conforme fueron pasando los días las respuestas se fueron volviendo más negativas. No tenía sentido que ella siguiera esperando o siguiera intentando luchar contra los que eran simple y sencillamente más fuertes que todos.

El día en que la capturaron se descubrió por primera vez enojada con los elegidos. Habían salvado su mundo más de una vez, eso era real, pero habian acostumbrado a todos a contar con su presencia, los habían enseñado que los humanos eran buenos y que sólo buscaban la convivencia y ahora todos esperaban ser salvados una vez más. Con el tiempo se habían perdido las digievoluciones, desde que nacías del digihuevo estabas destinado a sólo crecer hasta la etapa infantil, a menos que tuvieras suerte y pudieras llegar a ser campeón, como ella. Por lo mismo imploraban por la llegada de los elegidos y se rendían demasiado rápido, tenían miedo.

Odió a Hikari por dejarla sola, por abandonarla y entonces fue cuando se decidió. Tenía que demostrar que no siempre podían depender de los humanos, es más eran ellos los que los estaban sometiendo, que no eran personas de confianza, que al fin y al cabo acabarían traicionándolos y abandonándolos. Su corazón se encogía a veces al pensar en la elegida de la luz, le dolía sentirse tan sola y con la sensación de vacío que no podía ignorar. Le dolía seguir esperando.

Odiaba sentir que repetía su historia de cuando nació. Y justo en ese instante cuando sintió que su espalda le quemaba se recordó a sí misma porque estaba escogiendo el bando de los malos.

.

.

.

A Koushiro le temblaban las manos, llevaba más de una semana intentando descifrar desde cuándo y por qué se habían cerrado la comunicación con el mundo digital. Algo estaba mal y él era el único que parecía darse cuenta. Ya había comentado la situación con los demás elegidos, sin embargo, lo habían tomado muy a la ligera. Los niños seguían recibiendo sus digimons y al parecer se encontraban en armonía.

No sabían lo equivocados que estaban.

.

.

.

El cielo estaba teñido de rojo. Taichi lamentaba no haberle hecho caso a Kou cuando se los dijo, las cosas no estaban bien. Habían perdido comunicación con el mundo digital y a partir de eso todo no había hecho más que empeorar. Junto a sus compañeros de aventuras habían tratado de encontrar a sus digimons, pero los dispositivos digitales también habían dejado de funcionar.

Estaba frustrado, preocupado y decepcionado. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. No era lo mismo tener a Agumon a su lado.

Con mucho trabajo habían logrado entrar al mundo digital pero de cualquier forma seguían perdidos porque todo era diferente. El ambiente demasiado hostil, el miedo reinaba, y no podían calcular cuánto era lo que había pasado de tiempo desde la última vez que habían estado allí.

Taichi recuerda perfectamente cómo es que habían terminado separados. El cielo estaba teñido de rojo. Habían logrado llegar al pueblo del inicio, pero se encontraron con que los campos estaban vacíos. Mimi y Hikari eran las que estaban más devastadas y no vieron llegar al Tyranomon que se encargó de mandarlos a volar. Sora había terminado con una fractura en el tobillo y Jou, Hikari y Yamato se habían visto obligados a terminar lejos porque el dinosaurio digimon los había escogido como objetivos.

Taichí sólo recuerda ver la silueta de su hermana alejándose.

.

.

.

No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Había estado esperando y esperando a poder volver a verla, y en ese momento la tenía demasiado cerca. Sintió mariposas revoloteando en sus entrañas, y miedo. ¿Cómo explicaría todo lo que había hecho en su ausencia? ¿Cómo explicaría que ya la situación entre ambos mundos era insostenible? Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta de sólo pensarlo, todo estaba en contra de los elegidos, de los humanos, de los digimons. Quizá era necesario que todo terminara explotando, para que así pudiera haber un nuevo comienzo, para que el dolor y el miedo de todos terminaran.

De pronto la tenía enfrente suyo, vio brillar sus ojos rubíes con intensidad.

—Te he estado esperando Hika

Hikari la miró con extrañeza y no le sorprendía en lo absoluto, ella desde el principio había sido demasiado perceptiva.

— Y yo te he estado buscando Gatomon. —le sonrió con dulzura— Este es el fin ¿no es así?

Y sí, Gatomon esperaba que ese fuera el fin. Le devolvió la sonrisa. Sí, definitivamente la espera había terminado, ese era el fin.

* * *

 _Hola a todos, primero que nada muchas gracias a los que leyeron esto. Espero que esto no sea muy confuso, es lo que obtuve de la miles de ideas que se me vinieron a la cabeza mientras pensaba en un mundo post apocalíptico, por lo mismo me gustó el dejarlo con un final abierto. espero les guste._

 _Me tocó la premisa 8: Mundo postapocalíptico, los digimons son tratados como esclavos o como mascotas. Los niños elegidos tienen que liberarlos y/o terminar con esa política de jerarquía abusiva._

 _Nos leemos._


End file.
